


Sharp Fangs, Soft Heart

by snoolatte



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Human Kang Seungsik, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Vampire Han Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/pseuds/snoolatte
Summary: On a chilly winter evening, Seungsik wasn't the only one craving for ramen.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Sharp Fangs, Soft Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt.** seungsik's vampire boyfriend seungwoo cannot come in unless invited in.
> 
> aha! i am a clown for saying that i will write for another pair, so yes kids i am offering you again this 2seung fic because it's been running on my mind since idk but enjoy reading!
> 
> a round of applause for vicfest mods for being patient with me throughout my writing phase, i've been a big inconvenience to them but nonetheless offers me lots of love! u deserve all kudos <3

Maybe it wasn't the best time for Seungsik's belly to growl like a monster especially now that he was comfortable lying with his stomach flat on his most beloved couch reading the book Twilight.

He whined, most likely upset at himself knowing he was now on the most interesting part of the book, but still dropped off his feet meeting his tiled floor to stand up. Good thing Seungsik was wearing some cute peach-embedded socks his boyfriend gifted to him on his birthday or else he'll have a hard time dealing with his cold ground.

After putting his book away near the TV, he looked up to check the time and ungodly 2AM was staring angrily at him.

“I guess I'll have a ramen then.” Seungsik squinted, shrugging his shoulders after concluding it to himself.

He walks his way through his kitchen but slipped a glance on his window to check his boyfriend's home which still in full light. Seungsik thought it was very unusual for an immortal like his boyfriend to have their home ambiance like that but maybe vampires are just mostly awake and work at an improper hour like 2AM.

_But do vampires sleep?_

Seungsik pauses when he reached his kitchen and tapping the countertop thinking about it. The book he was reading earlier didn't mention it and he was too tired to scan some vampire documents and articles so he settled on the closest book that could help him.

Yes. _Twilight._ For which he can't risk his FBI agent to track him down or message him about how he randomly searching for vampires, right? That would be so weird. Well, he can have that information firsthand if he would sit down and have some coffee with his boyfriend for some time but that would be the last thing he would do, probably, because he wanted to unveil all of this on his own.

Seungsik just then took the pot down to the stove and start boiling water for his ramen so he could finish his book and search more about his vampire boyfriend.

They've been dating for months now and Seungwoo was just like pretty human to Seungsik, not until the older confesses that he was some sort of immortal. As foreseen, Seungsik laughed it out of course because how would an undying being like a vampire exist in this era, it's the 21st century, no one would buy it.

Well, Seungwoo as an immortal himself was challenged by the thought of his boyfriend and went to whatever extent to prove himself. Seungsik remembered they were making out one time when the older male showed him his fangs that makes him a little feral kid pulling away from his partner. After he calms down, Seungsik convinced himself that every one of us, humans, have fangs. But after that time too, he recalled Seungwoo doing a little exhibition to himself where he hurt his wrist with a knife and let heal on its own when he wasn't convinced by the mere teefies.

Seungsik would be lying if he wasn't felt shocked by those actions. He avoided his boyfriend for two weeks at that time because he felt terrible seeing him, or maybe, intimated was the right word to describe, but Seungwoo was persistent. The older male didn't give up and would still walk Seungsik from home to school and vice versa like they used to even if the younger male was giving him cold treatment. Seungwoo would give him food, text him every day, and would give him flowers when he needs to. That vampire knows what space and boundaries were for humans and would just be there when he was needed — like no pressure on Seungsik at all. Making Seungsik learned another thing from Seungwoo, _t_ _hat_ _vampires may have cold flesh but they have the warmest and purest heart._

When deadlines were eating Seungsik as midterms week was fast approaching at that time too, Seungwoo would just always be there for him as per usual. He wasn't disturbing him, but rather, he was a big help — Seungwoo would do some of his assignments, and help him review. Another realization that hits him, _vampires were smart and were good at juggling everything_ , _conceivably vampires knew time management_ _more than humans do._

Seungsik just then lost all his guard off when his grades came out and that he, out of happiness he felt seeing his name being on the dean list, accidentally kisses Seungwoo on the lips. Well, Seungsik missed kissing Seungwoo. He thought it's been months of his childish tantrums and realizes he should give Seungwoo another chance, so they got back together, making Seungsik creating a new discovery about vampires — _that they were willing to wait. They can wait whatever it takes._

However, Seungsik knew it's already been months since they went out as a couple (after that revelation of course) yet still he couldn't distinguish how this whole thing works for both of them. He was just relying on some fiction novels or whatever tale book that could satisfy his fantasy because he can't trust the internet. Aside from no one was reported dating a vampire in this generation, he just clings to the hopes that he might discover something on some vampire romance storybook he'd been reading these past few days.

Seungsik sighed when he noticed his kitchen trash bin were now full and he needed to unload those out at this unholy hour for he feels like he needs to, _or because for sure he would completely forget it the next day._ He turns off his stove and went to tie his trash bag, then, therefore, picks it up and waggles his way out to his main door.

Seungsik then almost dropped the plastic bag he was holding, clutching his chest from the shock of seeing his boyfriend dress in a black long coat, standing still outside his entrance watching him intently.

“Hey! I almost had a heart attack!” he said creasing his forehead and look at his boyfriend before he passes through him to place his trash outside where the collector could reach it. “What are you doing here?”

“You were cooking ramen.”

“Wh—Seungwoo, you're a miles away from me but you were able to smell what I'm cooking?” Seungsik was delighted, “besides you can come anytime if you're craving some, you know my house passcode.”

“Vampires can't come in unless invited in.” Seungwoo did a creaky turn making Seungsik quiver, and the coldness of his partner's stares was enough to melt him down in his place.

“I told you, _you're always welcome_ ,” Seungsik emphasized the last three words battling him an eye before he passed by again. He was standing in front of Seungwoo but the other male only stared at him coldly. It was cold, yes but nonetheless full of affection.

“No, unless you stated.” Seungwoo pronounces, just lovingly staring at Seungsik. The blood color in his eyes is deliberately peeking.

Seungsik rolled his eyes out of amusement. “So aren't you going to come in?”

“Invite me in.”, Seungwoo said sternly and he did just stand there, straight and still.

“Wow!” Seungsik blinked, “Do I have to prepare you a red carpet or something?”

“I am going home then.”

Seungsik got astonished, he still doesn't get the concept of how jokes work on vampires. “No, no babe! I'm just kidding, okay? You can come in. You're free to enter my home.”

Seungwoo smiled almost wilting Seungsik on the spot but those exact smiles also sent spookiness down to his spine.

His lover then went straight inside specifically rummaging his kitchen where the ramen was.

“I didn't know vampire craves for ramen too,” Seungsik said, cheeking outside if something was left, and closes the door when he saw nothing.

“We don't, I just love how it smells and how long that food is.” Seungwoo complied just staring at the noodle sitting on the pot.

“Huh? How long?! You mean the noodle?” Seungsik questionably laughs, as he makes his way to the kitchen after closing the door.

“Yeah. It's like little worms drown in water.” He said smiling and looks at Seungsik who's face displays confusion too prominent. “Come, put it on the bowl now babe.”

Bewildered from how the vampire's mind endeavors, Seungsik still acknowledges Seungwoo's request. His boyfriend looks like a happy kid beholding the ramen moved into a bowl from the pot, the sight just reasonable to squeeze Seungsik's heart a million times.

“So if you said these are worms drown in water, is the smoke are their spirits?” Seungsik snorted moving the bowl to the table near the couch so they could be comfortable talking and maybe cuddling together too.

Seungwoo frowned, following Seungsik behind. “You're really friends with Chan huh?”

“What?” Seungsik snorted again almost at the edge of laughing, finally placing the hot bowl on the table. “Come, sit with me.”

They were seated together and just what Seungsik anticipated, Seungwoo was sitting very close to him, also that one thing he had learned from dating a vampire is _that they like being so close to their humans or are very fond of cuddles._

“So, you'll just gonna watch me eat my ramen?”

“Yes.”

“You know you can eat this with me right?” Seungsik offered again, slurping some noddles. Seungwoo was just then staring at him, correctively at his throat.

“You know what, this feels weird. Have some.” Seungsik offered it the third time but wasn't really offering, he was just out there, eating, cheeks bulging from the noodles.

“The last time I had human burgers I was sick for two weeks, Sik,” Seungwoo said scooting more closely to him.

“Oh... right... the burgers!” he said in between his eating of ramen.

“Yeah? Did you just said don't talk when my mouth is full?” Seungwoo pulling some tissue to wipe it to Seungsik's chin and the corner of his lips. Enough gesture to feel the heat up to his cheek. “And besides, I'm just contented watching you eat. I like the transparency.”

Seungsik chuckles but the latter comment was earning him more confusion.

“You like what? Transparency?” Seungsik was still eating, not bother by how Seungwoo was tracing his adam's apple with his fingers, he's used to this, this whole scenario was just one of his normal days with Seungwoo since you know vampires are always curious.

“I can hear how the noodles went to your esophagus,” Seungwoo said plainly still touching Seungsik's neck, and Seungsik almost spits his food.

“Excuse me, sir, that's too—”

“What? Does what they taught us on our science.” Seungwoo debated, pulling away.

“Yeah but that's...” Seungsik sough. “Humans don't use the word esophagus on daily basis Snoo, it's either throat or something.”

“But I'm not a human.”

Seungsik sneer places his noodles away. Seungwoo was right, he was an immortal and has no sense of things as humans do.

“Are you not eating something? I have veggies for you at my fridge or you can have some human refill on me, I won't mind. It's just you made me feel bad eating alone.” Seungsik reason out or he was having that excuse to deflect Seungwoo because this immortal was smart and Seungsik couldn't win any argument.

“It's been years that we don't do our human blood refills, babe, you know that.” He shifted, legs now resting on Seungsik's thighs. That one part that Seungwoo loves about his human — his thigh. It is his favorite and wishing he could have a bite on those in some time. “Can I just have water?”

Seungsik hums, offering him his tumbler that was on the table, and Seungwoo jug it down at once.

“But you said, you drink human blood.” Seungsik reaching some tissue from his table to wipe it on Seungwoo's chin. Another thing he had learned, _that vampires should be looked after for they are high maintenance._

“Yeah, that time when I have to mark you, after our wedding.”

Seungsik feels jittery. He is a big slut for romance and talking about weddings especially his weddings with Seungwoo as his groom will always be a dream of his. He had been visualizing how a vampire-slash-husband Seungwoo looks like. He had been yearning for their future together.

He then felt an uneasy shifting from Seungwoo.

“Wait, where are you going?” Seungsik looked up, gazes followed his boyfriend standing up to walk out from his home, he then heard the unzipping of his pants as Seungwoo's one leg was still on the inside of the house. Seungsik is confused, he wanted to laugh at what was displayed in front of him, but try to be as composed as possible. “Hey! What are you doing?”

Seungsik mentally beat himself the way his voice crack, he was almost at the edge of laughing. His boyfriend looks so dumb.

“That wasn't water...” His partner glared at him, more likely daggers stabbing on him but then Seungwoo went back to his business, “the juice refill... I need to release... or else—” Seungwoo got cut off as his body shudders from his pee. He sighed in relief.

Seungsik checked his tumbler's content feeling guilty tasting an orange juice. The last time Seungwoo tried human meal was it brought him bad luck, the immortal caught a vampire flu that only occurs when they consume human food. Well, they can have water safely, and maybe some of the herbal plants too—the rest could bring them troubles.

“You can...” Seungsik eyed Seungwoo shaking his monster crotch and zipping it back to his pants. He cleared his dry throat to continue “...use the bathroom.”

“Couldn't come unless welcome,” Seungwoo said that again as if reminding Seungsik for nth time or whatever.

“Yeah, but you can ask me,” he said suspiciously, “and why you were able to come in right now when I didn't let you?” He asked, eyeing Seungwoo huffed back to his seat now closer to Seungsik.

“Not my whole body was outside your home babe. I had my one leg in.” Seungwoo then scoots over to hug his boyfriend. Seungwoo must be obsessed with his warmth.

Seungsik was stunned. He was dating Seungwoo for almost a year now but he still doesn't get how a whole vampire's mind works.

“You peed on my front door.”

“Correction on the plants.”

“You peed on my plants?” Seungsik yelled and Seungwoo just hugged him tighter to calm him down. The immortal knew human likes that.

“It's fertilizer, they need my pee.”

“What school did taught you that a pee is a damn fertilizer? Is Chan a professor there?” Seungsik wasn't mad, he was just confused, and on the other note was also close to laughing too. Maybe he did laugh mentally, and he kinda feels guilty for that.

“I don't know. I've been into a lot of schools, babe. Don't ask me.”

Seungsik sighed out of amusement and Seungwoo's cold hand resting on his waist wasn't helping.

“But babe, next time just make this place your own okay? Feel free to get inside one of those rooms if you needed to. I am yours, I am part of you, remember? Feel free to have this all. What's mine is yours too.”

Seungwoo nodded whispering apologies in his breath before his cold lips smooching his warm one. Seungsik then smiled. If there's something good about vampires, _they listen and learned well._

“And oh, good thing that you are here I have some things to discuss you with.”

Seungwoo only responded with a hum, feeling more of his boyfriend warmth, it is his most favorite among humans, maybe because their house chimney wasn't that warm when light up.

“You know, I'm still confused about how this human-vampire dating works.”

“Is that why you're reading Twilight?”

"I—”

Seungsik blushes, it's not that he was caught. He could search up everything online or to public libraries but he wasn't that kind of person who will sleep on articles and academic publications but a whole bitch to romance books, so he settled on reading the latter to feed his curiosity about immortals.

“I was just curious, okay?” Seungsik nips his lips defending himself.

“I don't know how relationship works on humans too Sik, were quits!” Seungwoo said shifting his figure to settle more to his partner's warmth. The vampire male was thankful for his immortality for he could hear his boyfriend's heartbeat. It was music to his ears and without a doubt it his favorite.

“You could just watch a series or whatever then you can learn. That's simple.” Seungsik muttered and Seungwoo frowned from the emptiness his boyfriend left when he parted away from him.

Seungsik hence went to lay his head towards the armrest, he felt tired from arguing with his smart immortal lover plus it's getting pretty late, and consuming some late-night ramen was making it more difficult to keep up.

“You mean just like the movies?”

“Yes! Just like the movies.” Seungsik then almost yelp as Seungwoo hovers him from above. The immortal male was staring at him attentively, long enough making him melt, the gazes were full of emotions upon seeing Seungwoo's eyes turning to red.

Seungwoo then leans towards Seungsik, his nose traces his cheeks and went to kiss his lips softly. It was cold yet sweet, absolutely his favorite.

“What are you doing?” Seungsik breath hitches as Seungwoo's pulled away and his breath were then intentionally making glimmers on his ears. It's a dumb question for Seungwoo who has all the right to kiss his boyfriend, but still, Seungsik spits it out. He is dumb, of course.

Seungwoo propped his hand, holding his weight as he stared at his partner lovingly and with a low voice he speaks. “I was just doing what it feels like a movie.”

But Seungsik knew it wasn't, he knows that when a vampire felt a bursting of emotions out of the sudden, their eyes went on full color of blood and will proceed to do biting—the drawback excitement of being in love. And another realization to Seungsik, _that's how vampire perceives their outmost fury of affection._

He had been there once, or maybe almost but Seungwoo was really good at holding himself not to bite him, another thing he admires about his immortal lover, _vampires really respect humans._

Seungsik's heart skipped a bit and he involuntary closes his eyes when Seungwoo was back kissing his cheeks, he shudders from the thought that Seungwoo's lips were now on his neck, and he felt sharp teeth digging into his skin, but just in time he was about to feel some stinging pain, a soft kiss was placed on his neck instead. He then felt Seungwoo settled beside him on his small couch, snuggling to him like a sloth.

“Seungwoo! You shouldn't do that!” Seungsik heard his boyfriend reprimand himself as he imaginary kicking something beneath their feet and legs, hiding his face to his arms. Seungsik chuckled from the cute gesture beholding his gape.

Seungsik runs his fingers up to his boyfriend's hair before giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Baby, that's fine~ I wouldn't mind getting a bite.”

“Not yet.” Seungsik heard his boyfriend whispered, gradually pulling up to see him. Seungwoo's red eyes twinkle. “I should unveil how dating works for humans, you know, I should treat you right and not just bang you at night.”

Seungsik was confused but let out a full laugh moving his figure around so he was facing Seungwoo. “Oh my god, baby, where did you learn that?”

“Vampires are like that. I mean, if we're in love, we can't get hold of ourselves. I need to work on that, I can't hurt you.”

“Oh?” Seungsik laughs fade and slowly sliding his arms around Seungwoo so he was slightly hugging him. “Baby, you are not hurting anyone, it's just that's how you show your love.”

“But, you humans are different from us, we bite, we go on feral and even go to extent that could hurt our partners if we express our feelings, while you, if you love someone, you always take good care of them, you always look for them and even had a very long patience when it comes to dealing with them — just like you being patient with me” Seungwoo's voice was small, nonetheless gazes never left his partner, “...and I thought that maybe you're doing those things because it was rightful for you — for us and that I should do those things too, back to you because that's how love and dating works.”

If Seungsik had known one more thing about vampires? _T_ _h_ _ey are keen, observant, and intelligent._

“You were right about that, but love and dating work two ways, remember that. We might differ at some point, yes but still, this is me and that is you, we complete each other differences Seungwoo.” Seungsik smiled at him, pulling Seungwoo unto his warmth. He sees Seungwoo's eyes turning to more bright red indicating he was drowning in his own emotion, but whatever it is Seungsik knows for sure it is a positive feeling. It was love and devotion being bloom in the middle of cold winter. “Don't hold back yourself.”

“But...”

“We might be different at some things but I wholeheartedly accepted you for that. I love you for who you are.” Seungsik leaned over to give Seungwoo a kiss on his forehead. His heart feels so full of the thought that Seungwoo was trying his best too, for them to work.

“We fill each other's gap, so you know — little bang wouldn't hurt.” Seungsik teased, now it his hand's turn to carefully trace Seungwoo's biceps.

“But babe, vampires don't do little banging, we went into feral mood, remember?” Seungwoo chuckles, pointing that out, thus places his hands on Seungsik's waist drawing imaginary circles on it. He learned that humans like that gesture so much.

“Yeah, but for sure you are all gentle.” Seungsik giggles as he nodded.

“Perhaps, do you want to bet?” Seungwoo teases proceeds to pamper Seungsik some kisses on his face, the latter male was just laughing his heart out from the warm feeling, Seungwoo was then caressing his face.

“You're so cold.” Seungsik shudders from the contact but leans more to his boyfriend's touch. Seungwoo's flesh might be cold but definitely it is his favorite warmth.

“And so, you're my warmth...” Seungwoo co-ed sweetly, he heard Seungsik giggled more. “Let's have a date tomorrow then? If we're both confused about how this whole thing works, then let's unveil it together.”

Seungsik hummed, settling himself to his boyfriend embrace, his coldness meeting his warmth was the best feeling he could ever sense.

And if there's something more important Seungsik learned about dating vampires? _They make the best partners. They are your soulmates_. Books wouldn't be enough to give you the explanations on how vampires can be a perfect lover, nonetheless just have the heart that would understand them enough and love them until forever.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i did last-minute changes for the plot so if it turns out blunt i am so sorry i tried to make it more fluff and worthy as possible and i'd been plotting this boy on my mind with seungwoo and chan as the main ship but idk why it turns out like this hihi :'>
> 
> thank u so much for reading! 💕


End file.
